


Backstage Pass

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Boyfriends, British Character, Cock Tease, Edgeplay, Fear Play, Fishnets, Friends to Fuck buddies, Half naked, Latex, M/M, Moaning, Older Man/Younger Man, Risky, Scottish Character, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Adam Warrington, Underwear, friends to boyfriends, kinky clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam has a little fun with Dom backstage at theAttitude Awards.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Backstage Pass

"Yo Adam where are you our set for the Attitude awards is in thirty minutes we need you at sound check,"Dom called out. He was wearing his stage outfit which consisted of latex thigh highs, creepers,black briefs,fish net top and leather jacket. 

He walked around aimlessly calling out Adam's name but the guitarist was nowhere to be found. When passing by a dark corridor in search of his friend Dom felt two large hands reach out and snatch him up pulling him into the inky black darkness. 

He screamed but his cries for help were snuffed out by the thick veiny hand of Adam covering his plump lips and wide mouth. 

"Shhhh don't be alarmed darling it's just me,"Adam comforted allowing him to relax. 

"What the fook was that all about,"the redhead questioned Adam's arms still wrapped around his slender torso.

" I just want to have a little fun with ya before the show that's all,"Adam hummed pressing a red bruise onto the curve of his neck.

The British singer melted at his touch as Adam contuined to leave hickies on his half naked body. 

"Hmmmm we need to get back fook....the shows gonna start soon,"Dom wimped Adam's hand exploring his body tracing down to his briefs gently pulling them aside.

" Forget that show I'd rather make love to my boy,"Adam cooed inserting a wet finger into Dom's tight asshole moving it around carefully. 

Dom moaned his cock fully erect and dripping precum all over his latex thigh highs. 

"Ah please put your other finger in me,"Dom cried out his body completely surrendering to Adam's advances becoming moldable in the older man's strong hands. 

"As you wish princess,"Adam hummed inserting his middle finger into the others pussy pumping both digits in and out quickly. 

"You make me feel so fooking good,Dom breathed his hole being stretched out by his friend. 

"Thats what I'm here for,Adam flirted peeling back Dom's thigh highs stretching them out then releasing the latex which made a loud snapping sound.

Dom winced as the latex snapped back into place leaving a red bruise on his thigh.

"Fook I'm so close please finish me off," the redheaded singer pleaded his cock throbbing with need. 

Adam smirked removing his hands from Dom's body wiping his dirty fingers off on his pant leg.

"Dont stop please touch me more,"Dom begged grabbing Adam's hand pulling it back down towards his throbbing cock. 

"Such a needy little cunt you're gonna wait to cum we have a show to start," the Scott hissed his eyes darkening with lust. 

"But I can't go onstage like this,"Dom complained pointing towards the visible tent in his boxers. 

"Tough luck,"Adam taunted leaving the horny boy alone in the dark storage room.........


End file.
